The Mothers' Project is an NIMH-funded clinical intervention and research project for psychotic mothers and their children under five years of age. The principal components of this program are: 1. A comprehensive and innovative social rehabilitation program designed to increase the mother's competence as a mother, prevent her rehospitalization, and provide for her greater independence from the need for psychiatric services in the future. At the same time, the program is directed towards facilitating the cognitive and psychosocial development of the children of these mothers, who have been found to be especially vulnerable to intellectual as well as psychiatric disorders. 2. The comparison of this treatment program (to be called the Thresholds Program) with a home-visiting aftercare program in which psychotic mothers and their children are given service in their homes by a psychiatric nurse or social worker (to be called the Home Care Program). 3. An extensive research program designed to: (a) determine whether Thresholds Program, which emphasizes social rehabilitation and maternal adaptation to domestic and occupational roles, is more effective in fostering mothers' psychosocial functioning than the Home Care Program, which does not involve a structured program outside of the home; (b) evaluate the child's development before and after the intervention program to ascertain whether the intensive intervention offered in the Thresholds therapeutic nursery was more effective in facilitating cognitive and social-emotional development than was the more limited child centered intervention offered in the Home Care Program; (c) compare the development of the children of both groups of mentally ill mothers with that of the children of normal mothers from the community; (d) compare the normal ("well" mothers) with the mothers in the two groups of mentally ill mothers in order to ascertain the effect of mental illness on maternal personality. In addition to the formal research and clinical components of this program, we are actively engaged in the development of new assessment tools and methods of treatment which will, hopefully, be of use to mental health professionals working with high risk families in a variety of settings throughout the United States.